


Live Like You Were Dying

by beaches_at_treasure_island



Series: In the Flesh - Canon OTP [5]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, spoilers for 2x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaches_at_treasure_island/pseuds/beaches_at_treasure_island
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reflection on Amy's funeral and the reception afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Like You Were Dying

As Amy is lowered into the ground, Kieren vows silently to both himself and his BDFF that he will not let her death go unavenged. He is certain that if he had functioning tear ducts, they would be working overtime. Amy was the first partially deceased syndrome sufferer he really felt comfortable around, and now she is gone.

Kieren leans into his also undead boyfriend, Simon. As the rest of the crowd begins to return to the Walker residence, Simon and Kieren stay behind. Phillip won’t move, won’t blink. He stands there, facing Amy’s grave, clutching the stuffed animal that he failed to place with her.

“Phillip,” Simon says, attempting to get through to him. “Hey, Phillip, we’ve still got the reception.”

Phillip is unresponsive, nearly catatonic in his grief. Amy had been the love of his life, he is sure, and he does not know if he can go on without her. All the sounds around him bleed out into white noise and he can’t hear Simon talking to him.

Kieren tells Simon, “We should let him stay. He needs this.”

Simon agrees and gives in, letting Kieren steer them out of the graveyard and down the road to his family home.

* * *

 

The reception is beautiful, bright and cheery like Amy wanted. Simon hasn’t told Kieren yet that he plans to go back to the commune. He doesn’t plan to stay with the cult – not after what they tried to make him do.

When Kieren notices the bag stuffed away beside him, Simon worries. But Kieren makes a good point – and it helps that the Walkers are all so welcoming of him, even Jem.

Later, after the others leave and only Steve, Sue, Jem, Kieren and Simon are left, they invite Kieren’s boyfriend to stay with them. After what Simon did on the twelfth, they would give him the moon in thanks if they were able. Simon accepts. He can’t go back to Amy’s bungalow, not yet, but maybe one day.

 


End file.
